


Sincericicio.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, POV Lucifer, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: When the Darkness was released a crack was formed in the Cage, and Lucifer didn't miss the chance to go and talk to his vessel.





	Sincericicio.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sincericidio.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14557182) by [Sayumi_Kioko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko). 



> Hello everybody!  
> This is the first time I translate one of my fanfics (the original work is in spanish), so I need to say that I'm sorry for the mistakes.  
> If you see something wrong, please, tell me so I can correct it and learn!  
> Thank you, and enjoy :)

When the Darkness was released, the Cage trembled and a crack was formed, big enough for me to reach that damn Winchester, the one who left me alone with my stupid brother.

"Hey, Sammy, it's been a long time, isn't it?" The human was surprised, of course. How could he not be? I was locked in Hell and I couldn't get out. Lucky him, I actually couldn't get out, but I totally could bother him a little bit just for my entertainment.

"What-?" Cute, he couldn't even finish that question. "How the Hell did you get here?" We were in the bunker and I sat on a table, in front of him. "How did you escape from the Cage?"

"Relax, big boy" I said while swinging my legs. "I'm still on the Cage, but there's a crack and now I can do some little things here and there."

"Then... then go away." It looked like he was indecisive, like he actually didn't think what he was saying. "I don't want you around, you'd bother me and I don't want to go through that again."

"I'm sorry." I shook my head. "Unfortunately for you, you’re still not my vessel again, so you can’t kick me out.” I got up and approached to one of the shelves. “Whatever, what’s that about ‘go through that again’? I don’t remember torturing you like that.” I smirked while fiddling with some books. “Were they memories of your stay in the Cage with me, perhaps?” I laughed. “Were you insane, Sammy, is that it?”

I heard him puff and when I turned to face him, he was getting close to me, holding an angel blade. That wasn’t gonna work, I wasn’t even there, was he so desperate to do something like that? I didn’t even try to avoid him stabbing me, I just yawned when the blade pierced my stomach.

“Go away, damn it” He complained. “I’m sick of all this, I don’t want nothing to do with you.”

Something I was never going to acknowledge is that his words hurt me, but I didn’t show it to him, I just shook my head and sighed once I removed the blade of my body.

“Let’s make a deal, Sammy” I said calmly while I looked at him in the eyes and didn’t let him talk back. “I will let you alone all day, but in change you will come here by yourself and we will talk a little bit.” I explained. “You won’t know I’m here, I won’t bother you, and if you want I can even help you with some cases by telling you all I know.”

“And what do you get out all of this?” He asked, probably unwilling to trust me, but I didn’t care. Too much.

“Entertainment.” That’s all I said, but I finally added something. “Well, and hopefully not die.”

“And who, possibly, could kill you?” He asked with confusion. “God’s missing, if he’s still alive, and you are in the Cage.”

“Okay, you released the Darkness and don’t even know who she is?” I tensed up. “I didn’t know you could be that stupid!” I puffed. “I mean, the last time I saw you, you were with me in the Cage because you made the correct choice and look at you now.”

“How about you drop all that and give me the essential information?” He asked with a frown. 

“No.” I shook my head. “I need to know if we have a deal or not first.”

“We have a fucking deal.” He snarled. “Now tell me all you know about the Darkness.”

I told him all the important and useful facts, only the things he could use, I didn’t want to waste time telling him silly anecdotes or memories of a long time ago. Then, once I finished he looked straight into my eyes.

“Tell me.” I knew what he was talking about, but like his answer whenever I asked, mine was `no’ too, and that day was no different. “Then let me go, I have issues to attend to.”

I let him go and started walking through that place, the one that human called ‘home’ now. Why couldn’t that idiot understand it? I needed to tell him when I was ready, he couldn’t just press that much, he couldn’t ask again and again because eventually I would be ready and tell him, but it wouldn’t be for him, it would be for me, because I would be fucking ready to take that step.

I never told something like that to anyone that wasn’t my family, besides, after my father’s betrayal… How could he try to make me trust anybody so suddenly? He was a human, damn it. They were disloyal by nature. It was in their blood.

I was afraid, I was terrified and I knew that if he died he would go to a place I could not reach. Heaven was forbidden to me, but from what I was seeing there was no living archangel left, so ... No one could really stand up to me if I decided to go back, right? But for that… For that I needed to get out of the Cage.

“Lucifer.” I was surprised when I heard him. How long had I been in my own head? “I’m here, as I promised.”

I took him to the corner on his head where I was. At some point I walked to his bedroom, so I let us stay there because I guessed he would be more comfortable there. “Anything new?” I asked, looking at him.

“Not at all.” He shook his head. “But we’ve been able to verify your story.” He added with a calm tone, surprising me because if I were him, I would be probably panicking.

“Does Dean know that I’m here?” I smirked, having a fun time because of the situation in general. “How has him taken it?”

“Shut up.” He puffed. “He doesn’t know anything, I just told him that I’ve been doing some research and that I found some theories.” I shrugged. I actually was disappointed but I really wasn’t waiting for anything else. For them I had always been the bad guy when I was only misunderstood.

“If you get me out of the Cage I’ll tell you.” I changed the subject drastically. “I’m not gonna let you listen to it until I’m sure I can protect you.”

“That’s not fair!” He complained. “You can’t ask me something like that! I don’t even know where to start with!”

“Start with the Book of the Damned.” I answered calmly. “If there was something to release the Darkness, then will be something to get me out of here.”

“Ok.” He frowned. “Then let me get out of here and then I will start looking for that damn witch.”

“Witch?” I asked. “If a witch has the book then I can take care of it myself.” I explained. “You should keep your brother as far as you can from her.”

“As if I could control him.” He sighed. “Whatever, let me get out of here, both of us have things to do.”

During the following weeks I was messing around that witch’s (Rowena was her name) dreams, seducing her, talking her into being my loyal dog and to help me to get out of my prison. We made a plan and at the same time I was talking to Sam, telling him everything about what I was doing with the redhead. Using our brains we put together the plan that I had with her with a bigger one, but only the big guy and me knew about it.

Finally, the day we met arrived and we just needed to follow our plan. A little chat, the fire went off, I put him in the Cage, he fought a little bit, I started with the torture and he ended saying yes to me.

At the beginning we counted on his brother, but he was not there, so we just needed to change the plan a little bit, but when I started beating Sam the other Winchester arrived with the angel.

Then again we had to change some things and the plan almost went wrong because I knew the taller one wanted to say ‘yes’ to me but he didn’t find the right opportunity, and when he almost got it Cas fucked it up.

Nothing went the way we thought but luckily for my little brother, he was useful enough to let me in and be my vessel.

When I spoke again with my true vessel was, once more, in secret, but at least this time I was actually in front of him and not inside his head.

“Um…” When I heard him, I frowned. “This is weird.”

“Maybe for you.” I said while shrugging. “For me it isn’t.”

“It doesn’t matter.” I sighed because I knew what it would come next. “I’m waiting.” He crossed his arms and looked at me with a lot of intensity, but I had to shake my head. I couldn’t do that in that moment.

“Sam, why do you keep insisting?” I asked absolutely clueless. “I can’t make you happy, I can’t give you anything better than what you already have, I just can give you a life being hunted by other hunter because of me.” I explained. “I can even give you another good dispute with your brother, why don’t we let all this the way it is?”

“It’s not you who can decide that.” He looked at me with a lot of anger. “So if you told me that you would tell me just for me to get you out of the Cage and it was an empty promise, tell me now.”

“It wasn’t an empty promise.” I assured. “I told you I’d tell you when I could protect you, but with my aunt here I still can’t.”

“Great, I fell like a fool in your lies.” He turned around. “We’ll talk, it’s late and I don’t want Dean asking questions.”

“Sammy…” He didn’t listen to me, he just left, but we kept our secret meetings to talk about everything we could do and all the information that could be useful until the day they set me a trap.

I was warned, of course, I knew what was waiting for me there, but my aunt made a totally unexpected appearance. I thought I could beat her with the Hand of God, but I couldn’t and I ended being tortured by her.

When I finally was rescued I felt like shit, but I was grateful because I could see Sam again. Then, for a second, we were scared because of my aunt and thought that she was gonna get us again, but my father rescued us.

There were a lot of discussions later, forgiveness, fights and suddenly I was not longer inside my brother’s vessel, but I wasn’t dead. I didn’t understand why, my aunt could have killed me easily but she didn’t.

When I was able to go back again, God and Darkess had fixed his relationship and solved their problems. No one knew where they did go, but it really wasn’t my first concern, so I went to the bunker because I knew the moose would be there.

What I found when I arrived angered me and that’s why I got in my true vessel’s head and did what I wanted to do since I got out of the Cage: protect him.

“Sammy, say yes.” I asked him. “I need a vessel.”

“Okay.” He said aloud even there was a woman there with us. “Yes.” I possessed him and controlled him for just a second. I needed a moment alone with Sam and I couldn’t have it if that woman was awake, and I hadn’t liked the way she was threatening him.

“I love you.” I said without any doubt. “I love you even when you are mad at me and beat me with your words.” I had been silent for too long. “I love you with all my fears, I love you even if I’m the fallen angel.” I smirked slightly. “Sometimes I would beat you for your primness, but I love you anyway.” I got closer to him. “I love you even if you haven’t been with me in the Cage, even if you let me there all alone and didn’t come to free me until I asked you.” When we were just a few inches apart I looked at him in the eyes. “I love you as there are so many things that have no solution.” I hugged him, getting my grace and his soul together. “So let’s stop pretending, it’s not necessary anymore.”

“I love you too.” He whispered like someone could listen to us, raised my head and kissed me in a way I felt like melting. “But we are going to take it slow when we explain all this to Dean.” He sighed and we were in a comfortable silence until he remembered something. “By the way, what have you done with the woman that was threatening me?”

“Oh, well… I left her unconscious because I didn’t want her bothering us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading 'till the end :)  
> I really hope you liked my word ^w^  
> Again, if you saw some mistake, please leave a comment so I can correct it.  
> Goodbye!
> 
> PD: Thank you very much LHorcrux for your help <3


End file.
